End As We Know It
by Jeanka
Summary: SG1 stumbles across a fugitive with an important message about Earth. PRIS


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or SG-1!

Chapter One

Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill of the United States Air Force stood just outside the mouth of the Stargate starring at the jet covered sky. One of the air vehicles barrel rolled between two buildings and disappeared behind a third.

"I gotta get me one of those," he commented as the rest of SG-1 descended the stairs towards a path.

"There are not many footprints," Teal'c stated cautiously.

Jack turned his head to the Jaffa, the vessel forgotten. "What does that mean?"

"The Stargate is not the premier form of travel on this world," clarified Teal'c.

A rumbling caused the team to look up to see a large ship headed for the gate. "Would have never guessed," Jack said sarcastically as the team headed down the path.

* * *

A loud crowd of onlookers gathered in the central hall of what Daniel assumed was a building with the same role as the capital building in Washington. The outside was massive, with several landing platforms holding a variety of vessels. Two statues stood as guards to ward off any unwelcome visitors. The room they were presently in was smaller with bright lights and stone walls. 

People were yelling loudly across the room and all SG-1 could do was look at the people screaming in a language they had never heard. Teal'c was surprised at the material of their clothing. It was a dull gray cloth made of the Tafus Root. Most planets agreed that it was an unacceptable weed and was burned when identified.

"Salvex!" a voice shouted above the crowd. The voices quieted immediately.

"Sore Octus?" the little skinny man asked stepping onto a wide staircase starring at SG-1.

Every eye turned on him as he reached the main arena.

"Daniel?" Jack said looking over to the younger linguist.

"Um," Daniel gulped at the pressure of people moving closer to them.

"Um!" repeated the leader angrily.

"No," Daniel said instantly.

"No?" the leader asked, unfamiliar with the word.

Daniel pointed to his chest and said, "Daniel."

"Daniiel?"

"Daniel," he corrected.

"Dannieel?"

"Daniel."

"What kind of name is that?" came from the back of the crowd followed by a mass of giggling.

"Soctres!" declared the leader causing instant silence. "Vor torus Kel."

"Wait," objected Daniel. "You understand us, but we can't understand you."

"Send them home," a voice in the crowd shouted followed by murmurs of agreement from the others.

This time the leader didn't quiet them. The noise rose until a young woman ran in from a side room to deliver a message. The leader sighed before saying, "Silvous Lanic."

Several men from the crowd grabbed SG-1 and dragged them toward the side door. "Hey, hands off!" shouted Jack before he was thrown inside. The rest of the team followed before the door closed and locked behind them.

"Ok, what happened?" demanded Jack as he picked himself up.

"I have no idea," said Daniel brushing off his jacket. "The language was completely unfamiliar to me."

"Where are we?" Samantha Carter asked bringing the boys into the present.

"It appears to be some sort of lab," stated Teal'c as he looked over the instruments.

"What is this?" asked O'Neill.

"I have no idea," smiled Carter. "But it's advanced."

"Tinker as much as you can," ordered Jack. "Teal'c, see if you can find a weakness to this place."

Teal'c bowed his head and headed toward an outer wall. "What should I do, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Start shouting," Jack replied pushing Daniel toward the door.

"Wait! What!"

* * *

"They've been in there too long," a young man in shinning white clothes announced to the leader of the Rumec Complex on the planet Vera. 

"With all due respect, we know what we're doing, Ranger Ivo," objected the other man.

"Warrick, there are humans," Ivo said. "Two days without food and water is too long."

"Sir, I respect the body you represent," the leader said, rising from his chair. "But you are a guest. Understand your place."

"If you respected us, then you would honor my request," stated the young Ranger.

Warrick frowned at the Eltaran in front of him. "This is the way we deal with our travelers of the Devil Ring."

"And you've agreed to change your ways in an effort to join the Alliance," Ivo reminded him. "But at this point I'm prepared to move for a vote of Isolation for Vera."

Warrick glared at the boy. "That is unfortunate," he said, pushing a button on his desk. The ground shook. Ivo met the leader's eyes. "You are under arrest for destroying the main hanger with your vessel's self-destruct."

"You wouldn't!"

"I already have," Warrick answered as the door to office opened and guards filed in.

"Astro Force!" shouted Ivo as he threw himself toward a window. Warrick frowned as the Ranger escaped through the glass.

"Bring him in, alive or dead."

TBC


End file.
